The Delegation
"The Delegation" is the third episode of season 1 of Final Fantasy Still. Story After defeating Ex-Death, Squall takes a look around his surroundings, noting that the town is changing. Another man comes running to him, complimenting his victory over his adversary. The man says that Ex-Death is from his world and his defeat resulted in the town returning back to its natural state. He introduces himself as Bartz. Not introducing himself, Squall is commented by Bartz and the man says that he's trying to asset the situation. Squall asks him to tell me about the current situation and although Bartz is reluctant at first filling Squall with a large amount of information, the man presses him. Bartz reveals that Ultimecia used her magic, stopping everything for a moment, soon followed by pieces of each world started to disappear and as a result of incomplete time compression all the worlds connected. He further states that every world is closed within itself and surrounded by compression pools, areas where time is constantly compressing that are used to travel to different worlds. Bartz says that they can use compression pools to teleport things and demostrates by conjures a purple crystal in his hand. Squall comments on the poor appearance of the stone and Bartz reveals that it is the Wind Crystal, one of the four crystals that keeps the world together. Then Zidane appears and the trio reunites. At the Edge of Discord, Kefka announces his return to the Emperor and says that Ex-Death has been defeated. The Emperor is unmoved by this information, saying they already have a tool for crystals. They make a plan to use others' focus on restoring the Rift town to strike them when they least expect it. Kefka also states that the man who fell Ex-Death is an acquaintance of Ultimecia who is classified as a foe by him. Kefka follows this by saying that Terra is not responding in the way they want her to and if Squall manages to defeat Ultimecia before than can make Terra release her power then everything will go back to normal and Kefka will loose "a very dear friend". The jester then presents Jecht to the Emperor who is he planning to use to dispose of Squall. As the Emperor sends Jecht after Squall, he requests him to nit to kill him saying they might need them later. Jecht also asks Kefka about their deal but the jester brushes it off. When the Emperor questions Kefka about the deal, the jester simply bursts into laughter. Back in the Rift town, Squall says he is glad to see Zidane safe who states that after he disappeared Garland appeared who he promptly took out. Bartz then says that Squall defeated Ex-Death, an information that surprised the monkey-tailed boy. Bartz says that such feat requires a reward and Squall immediately requires information regarding how to get to Ultimecia, startling Bartz. The man says that they managed to capture one of Ultimecia's henchman who told them where they could find her shrine. Bartz shows them to the correct compression pool and says he will follow them soon, stating his need to check if the town will be safe for the time being. Squall and Zidane then jump into the rift. Category:Final Fantasy Still season 1 episodes